


The New SAUL

by whatthe4355



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/pseuds/whatthe4355
Summary: This fic starts about one year post cannon agito ending. this a fic about Omuro Takahiro as the new Captain of SAUL.
Kudos: 2





	The New SAUL

Omuro was excited, and sad. Sure, he was getting a promotion he never dreamed of, but it was also the day of his friends retirement. Omuro had little time to mop around though, he had to prepare for the ceremony. One whole year passed faster than he had hoped.

  
"All set with you speech Omuro?" said Hikawa, who had snuck up on him  
"gah! no, not yet...ahh this is rough. How did you do it, Ozawa" said a tired Omuro, reeling from the first sneak attack and bracing for the second  
Ozawa muttered a swear, "ah, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it Kouhai"  
Omuro muttered under his breath "that doesn't help at all"

  
The time that day seemed to fly for Omuro, and there never was enough time that day. It seemed like the day had just begun when he had to go to the ceremony.  
"Attention! Will the current staff of the SAUL unit come to the meeting room to meet the new staff of SAUL unit?"

  
Omuro headed to the new meeting room, a proper one this time, not a neglected broom closet with a whiteboard that doubled as a place to put bets. With real chairs, real lights, and an actual projector. Man, SAUL sure was changing, Omuro thought to himself.

  
It wasn't long after he got to the meeting room that he had to stand for a speech and see off his old senpais. God, he wasn't a kohai anymore huh? He was a full fledged captain now. The ceremony ended a bit differently than most major staff change ceremonies, however.  
"G3 X unit advance!"  
"Unit Type G3 advance!"  
Omuro was...confused? Didn't the mass production project fail? Omuro was sure the G3 mild was a failure, he still had a few scars to prove that. Wait, Huh? That....Isn't that G4? No, its just the horns, but...

  
It took Omuro a minute to figure out these mystery Suits as G3X passed them a ceremonial Gatling Gun. This wasn't G3, G3 Mild, G3X, G4, or even that shitbag V1 that Houjo tried to get passed. This was more like a combination of the previous G3's into one that took all of the advantages of the old, and honored the mistakes of the past. Sure, it was a G3 that was for sure, but a finalized version, no more prototyping. 

  
This, this was the full G3.

This reveal left Omuro with jaw a gape, and everyone else seemed to react the same way. The press at the event went nuts, and asked too many questions Captain Omuro couldn't answer. The one thing he did manage to say left quite the impact though.

  
"Well, I may not know much about the Unit Type G3, but I do know its the Ultimate version of the G3. A version that isn't underpowered like G3 Mild, weak like G3, kills the wearer like G4, or is too perfect for mere man like G3X was. This, this is Metal Armor that let normal Humans stand close to the level of the agitos, not on that level, but close. We the SAUL unit have had successes, failures, conflict, and MANY budget cuts. All of that is the history of the G3 unit type, and even the flaws are intentional. No human is perfect and neither should the armor they wear be. We just do our best to protect the people who can't protect themselves. We aren't justice, nor do we fight for that here in SAUL. We stand for human freedom, and the power of humans to protect each other and be kind to one another. That's all I, Captain Takahiro Omuro, have to say." 

Hours later, at the unofficial SAUL afterparty

"Sure Omuro fucked up revealing some state secrets but you gotta admit that was one hell of a speech at the end!" said a newbie member of saul

"eh, it was alright. Still dunno why they decided to lock him up for the night." said a second

"Its the most severe punishment they can give for a newly appointed captain." said an uninvited Houjou.

"Hey! Scam! fuck off!" said a rightfully ticked Ozawa

"yeah beat it!" said another new SAUL member

"don't you have a case to ruin?" said Hikawa

"yeah go stink up another bar!" said another new SAUL member

And the night went on, just like that, continuing the time honored SAUL tradition of mocking Houjou.


End file.
